shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Annabel McAlistair
Annabella McAlistair Annabel McAlistair is the first protagonist in The Dolls of New Albion. The first act of the opera tells the story of her rise and fall, setting events into motion that would reach into the far future and affect countless lives. She is voiced by Lauren Osborn. Biography Annabelle had a lonely childhood, as her parents strictly limited the number of friends she was allowed to have and encouraged her to spend all of her time studying. She went to college where she met Jasper, and the two shared a kiss one night. Soon after, Annabel was kicked out of school for stealing cadavers. She continued with her research on her own, and succeeded in discovering a formula to bring back the dead. By this time, Jasper had passed away, and thus he was the first person that Annabell selected to bring back as a Doll. Annabelle took Jasper around the city, bringing the Doll to shows, parades, and cabarets even though people stared at the odd pair. Once Annabel slowed down and properly listened to the song Jasper was playing, she realized that he was miserable and did not want to exist as a doll. Annabel destroyed Jasper, vowed never to tell a soul, and hid her research in an old trunk in the attic. She later found a husband and had a son named Edgar, who would one day find Annabella's formula and use it to establish a business. Her legacy is felt by the city long after her time. In the biopunk era The Mayor references Annabel during Bio4 市长: "That McAlistair bitch unleashed her plague of dolls, voodoo, and dead." Annabella is referred to as a "Merlin" who introduced a powerful invention that ushered in a new era. The Mayor recalls that Annabelle's discovery led to riots, a military state, and a civil war, and thus is fearful of repeating history. Personality Her parents had imposed upon Annabel very high standards that drives her to be brilliant and the best. As a child she was not allowed to have friends, being instead told to prioritize her studies. Annabel was taught that she must be a success otherwise she is worthless, and those messages stayed with her as she became an adult. Annabell was a proper genius and with commitment and motivation she was able to unlock the secrets of life and death. She locked herself away in her lab and dedicated her life to her work, but as a result she has had very few healthy friendships and relationships. However, she longed for companionship and a sense of acceptance and normality. When Annabel was bringing Jasper back from the dead she pleaded for him to "be my angel, rescue me." She hoped that Jasper would be able to ease her loneliness, which is why she was so eager to take him around the town and finally be able to engage in all social activities she had always wished to participate in. Annabelle is selfless and empathetic, willing to put Jasper's needs before her own desires. With the successful creation of the Dolls, she had accomplished both of her lifelong goals: she had proven her own intellectual brilliance, and she had gained a friend. But upon discovering that Jasper did not wish to be here, she was willing to sacrifice her dreams in order for him to be happy. Relationships ]] Annabel was infatuated with Jasper during the time they attended school together, and though their relationship went no further than a kiss one evening, it left a lasting impression upon her. After Jasper's deconstruction, she eventually married a man and brought Edgar into the world. Very little has been said about Edgar's father, except that Annabella did genuinely care for him, and he was kind to her. Edgar loved his mother but Annabel spent a lot of her time tinkering away in her lab, and she died when he was still young, at the age of ten. This may have played a part in Edgar's controlling nature towards Fay as he tries to fill the gap Annabel left. Trivia * Throughout the libretto and bandcamp lyrics, there is no consistent spelling of her name, and she is referred to as Annabel, Annabelle, Annabella, and Annabell * There is no canon appearance for Annabelle, however, it is very common for fan artists to depict her with frazzled red hair, goggles, and a long lab coat, often without being aware that other people have also drawn her in similar fashion